Link: A Cry for Justice
by The Twilight Wolf
Summary: Oneshot. Ganondorf is a tyrannical king, but everyone is too afraid to do anything. So a peasant name Link decides to take a stand. T for violence. Please R and R


**Link: a Cry for Justice**

"All rise for your most high King, Ganondorf!" a voice echoed throughout the crowd. The crowd became silent. The peasants lining the pathway picked themselves up from sitting on the cold hard ground. They looked to the gate, and making his way on a black steed was their king: Ganondorf. He had been king for many years now, although he gained his seat under suspicious circumstances. The king died of what was determined to be a mysterious illness only months after Ganondorf was made his top adviser. With no other heir, Ganondorf ascended the seat of the throne.

His rule was a cruel one. None of the peasants liked him very much. He taxed them heavily, and treated them like dirt. They wanted to do something, but they were afraid. Afraid of what would happen if they did anything. The last three people to stand up against his tyrannical rule all died bloody deaths, for nothing. Ganondorf also established a reward system for turning in traitors, making it impossible to even discuss a revolt amongst peers without the worry of being thrown into the dungeons.

Ganondorf's knights were the most powerful in the world, never losing a battle. He forced them to battle day in and day out, conquering new lands, all for his glory. But they were made well aware of the penalty for losing a battle upon knighthood. It was either die on the battlefield, or die when you return in the shame of defeat. That was their reason for disliking the terrible king. He didn't have any compassion. He didn't know what it was like to be a knight. The harsh battles, the traveling, never getting to see your family, it was, in a word, loathsome. Unfortunately, it was the only way of getting enough to survive.

Ganondorf continued along the dirt path to the altar he forced the peasants to build for him. As he passed, the peasants knelt before him, showing him their respect. Except for one. One could no longer take any of this. He was going to do something. His name was Link. Link had seen his family taken away because they couldn't pay taxes. He had seen his friends thrown in dungeons for talking about the king in a negative manner. Link knew that this was not the way to live. Not out of fear.

Ganondorf finished his trot down, unaware of Link standing up. He dismounted, ascended the altar, and sat down on a second throne he forced a few peasants to make. He gazed upon the crowd with contempt, wishing he could rule over better people. Just then, he saw Link standing.

"Who dare not kneel before Ganondorf?" he bellowed.

Link took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. And with the same volume as his king, he defiantly uttered but one word. "LINK".

Ganondorf was taken aback. He thought he created enough fear to stop all of these rebellions. 

"Come here," he ordered.

The crowd parted, not wanting to touch Link as he walked towards the king. Link took his time, still preparing himself for what was to come. He saw one man defy Ganondorf before, and saw what had happened to him. He was in no hurry to meet the same grizzly fate, but at the same time, Link knew what had to be done. After what seemed like an eternity, Link arrived at the altar.

"Why do you defy me?" Ganondorf asked scornfully.

"Because you are no king," Link replied, his voice shaking slightly.

"WHAT?" Ganondorf asked.

"A true king would not treat his people like you have." Link answered back quickly.

"I give you people homes within these walls. I make sure you stay ALIVE. I protect you from invaders." Ganondorf said.

"You also tax us to death, and throw anyone into the dungeons who has an opinion against you."

"Why you little..." Ganondorf began. "GUARDS! Teach this boy a lesson"

The guards arrived. Link knew what was going to happen. He held out his arms in front of him, as the guards tied a rope around his wrists. Then, one guard took out a dagger and sliced Link's shirt open across the chest. Link remained silent, defying Ganondorf's looks egging him on to say something. One guard positioned himself behind Link. He kicked him in the back, forcing Link to his knees before Ganondorf. 

"Bow your head before me and I will let you go," Ganondorf said calmly.

"Prove to me you're a good king and I'll bow my head," Link replied smugly.

Ganondorf was unaffected by this comment. "Very well then. Guards, you know what to do."

A guard took out a club, and beat Link across the back with it, forcing him to fall flat on his face. The peasants collectively winced at this, but watched out of fear. They knew what was happening. Ganondorf was teaching a lesson. And lessons must be learned under penalty of being taught personally. Another guard picked him up by the hair, and took out a dagger. He rubbed it against Link's face, and applied pressure as he moved it down Link's right cheek. Link winced in pain as blood began to pour his created wound. But he did not cry out in pain. The guard then kneed Link in the ribcage. Link gasped for breath after this blow, but wasn't able to get it in time as another blow to his ribcage caused him to fall backwards. He hit his head on a step of the altar, but still remained silent. The guards forced him to stand up, as another one wound up and punched him in the stomach. Link doubled over, gasping loudly for air. The guards forced him to his knees in front of Ganondorf.

"Now will you bow your head?" Ganondorf asked, expecting a "yes" answer.

"Nnn...no" Link breathed, still having the wind knocked out of him.

Ganondorf became enraged inwardly, but maintained his calm on the outside. "Very well. Continue". 

The guards now tore Link's shirt off completely. One guard disappeared while another forced Link to stand. Link obliged, and was promptly knocked down as a club knocked the back of his knees. Link wanted to cry out in pain, to get some relief from this pain. But he knew he couldn't. Link was again forced up, this time so his left calf could be cut with a dagger. Link winced in pain, but bit his lip, not wanting to cry out. It would defeat his purpose. His leg was shaking from now being injured and bearing the weight. Meanwhile, a guard reappeared with a whip. He stood behind Link, wound up, and whipped Link brutally. Each individual lash lodged into his flesh, and tore out a small piece. Blood now rolled down Link's back. The guard continued whipping Link, each time causing more blood to pour out of the wounds. Link was growing weaker by the minute from the loss of blood, but still refused to cry out. The peasants again winced, becoming ill by the bloody sight. Within seconds after getting hit by the whip, the guard dealt a blow to the side of the head of Link, knocking him down. Link's head hit the steps with a thud, and Ganondorf smiled, thinking his resistance was now down. The guards forced him to his knees in front of Ganondorf.

"Will you now bow down before me?" Ganondorf asked.

Link spat blood on the ground in an attempt to speak. After clearing his mouth, he said a definitive "no" to Ganondorf. Ganondorf then lost it.

"That's it. Want to do a job right, do it yourself". 

Ganondorf grabbed Link's hair, and forced his head to stay in place. He leaned back, and punched Link in the jaw, causing Link to fall to the ground. He kicked Link while he was on the ground, all the way down the steps. Link hit with a loud thud, causing more peasants to wince. Ganondorf seized the whip from the guard as Link attempted to get back up. When Link finally got to his knees, Ganondorf whipped him. Link fell forward in pain, but got back up. Ganondorf whipped him again, only for Link to get back up. He then dropped the whip, and picked up the club. He walked over to Link, and beat him across the back of the skull. Link hit the ground, only to be picked up by the hair. Ganondorf grabbed Link by the throat, and asked him again if he would bow his head.

"Nnnn...nnn...no" Link said, barely able to breathe.

"Why is it that you continue to defy me? Do you believe you are going to accomplish anything? Do you want to die? Why, Link, why? Why is it that you refuse to accept me as your king? Everyone else who has defied me has either died trying or quit altogether and accepted me as king. But what makes you so strong willed, Link?" 

"You...aren't...a...good...king. You...will...fall...from...p...pow...power", Link spat.

"Why you insolent little idiot!"

What Ganondorf didn't know was that the mindset of the peasants was changing. They were becoming less and less fearful of their king. They only needed the right moment.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf squeezed tighter on Link's throat, causing Link's face to turn blue. He threw Link down, and Link now lay face down in the dirt, gasping for air. He walked over towards Link, but was stopped by a peasant who blocked his way. 

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"No. You've done enough. Link's shown us that we don't have to be afraid anymore. You're reign of terror is over".

"Guards! Seize this man!"

But the guards wouldn't move. They too were no longer loyal to Ganondorf.

"Knights! Come here and seize this man! And the royal guards too!"

The knights remained stationery. They were pushed over the edge. All those years of suffering were going to stop. And now was the time.

Ganondorf gulped. The peasants were circling around him now. His guards no longer loyal to him, his knights no longer loyal to him, he had no allies. He had to face his fate. The peasants engulfed him and began to beat him. The knights and guards joined in too, each taking his revenge on Ganondorf. Everyone was hurt by him some way or another, and now, they returned the favor. Ganondorf cried out in pain, giving more satisfaction to the people. A few of the guards picked him up, and brought him to the altar, as another proclaimed to the people. 

"Ganondorf. For your crimes against the people of Hyrule, you will be sentenced to death."

The guards picked him up, and dragged him to the dungeons where he would wait until dusk for his execution. Meanwhile, Link slowly picked himself up. He found his hands free from the bonds, and he grabbed his wrists, massaging the pain away. The peasants chanted for Link, and he slowly but assuredly made his way to the altar. He took a deep breath, and addressed the people.

"People of Hyrule. You are now free from the tyranny of Ganondorf."

The people cheered loudly. Better days were coming. Link smiled to himself. Link knew he'd never be the same again, but inwardly, he knew it was worth it.


End file.
